characterinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Insanity: Sleep Inn Hotel Party
''Character Insanity: Sleep Inn Hotel Party ''is the first film based on Character Insanity. It follows around the eliminated contestants in the Sleep Inn Hotel inviting characters not in the series to their party. They also invite the former antagonists from Fart Island as well. The parts of the film are released on YouTube on dates August 15/22/29 and September 5th of 2015 while the full film is released on the same day as Part 4 and the 17th episode of Season 1 of the series. Plot This film is split into 4 parts. Part 1 (released August 15, 2015) The narrarator tells about the final three contestants of Character Insanity while telling something about the eliminated contestants and what they'll do before Episode 17. After the intro appears, we see Freddy Fazbear trying to wake up the others in the morning. Freddy thought of an easier way to wake them so he jumpscares the characters. Then the characters say their good mornings and have their breakfast in their hotel room. After their breakfast, the eliminated contestants start inviting alot of guests to Sleep Inn for a party celebrating Character Insanity's first movie. On the backyard door of the hotel room we see Banjo & Kazooie visiting the hotel. Springtrap asks them why they are in their designs from the Nuts & Bolts installment of the Banjo-Kazooie franchise and calls them costumes. Banjo scolds him they were not costumes and calls him by a wierd word. Kazooie asks Banjo if they know the eliminated contestants and Banjo answers that they do. Then the other eliminated contestants on Fart Island come through the door. They were Alex Russo, Sid the Science Kid, Ellyvan, Sanjay and Craig. The contestants and the visiting duo freak out and Alex says the Fart Island contestants are neutralized. Snoopy was confused of what neutralized those Fart Islanders. Then we hear the speaker saying the Fart Islanders were neutralized by the secret source of the water in the gigantic Shame Toilet we call Neutralizing Shampoo with Conditioner. Then Monkey was confused and asks the speaker if it was Harvey Beaks. The speaker says he is actually Harold Scales, Harvey Beaks' counterpart in the second dimension. The Free Smarters from Battle For Dream Island arrive in the hotel room with excitement. Joystick heard Banjo saying the wierd word and starts inviting the sexiest women he could think of and Banjo realizes the wierd word was "twerk". Then Banjo apoligizes Springtrap for calling him by the wierd word but Springtrap accepts the apoligy. Demi Lovato, who has a light tan sweater, a number of wrist braces, ripped jeans and no shoes or socks, visits the Sleep Inn hotel and Kazooie asks where Demi's shoes went. Demi tells Kazooie about her hatred for footwear on her own feet and about how sexy Demi is when twerking without shoes or socks. Then Toy Chica arrives to party in the Sleep Inn Hotel when Freddy is frustrated about the women being invited by Joystick just for how sexy they are. Joystick sarcasticly apoligizes for inviting the women for that particular reason. Suddenly, Nicki Minaj arrives in the hotel while using her magic to change to an outfit that is a yellow smiley shirt, yellow panties and no shoes or socks but only white toenails on her feet. Kazooie asks where Nicki's shoes went when Nicki tells Kazooie about a need for only to wear the smiley shirt and panties with nothing but white toenails on her feet. Nicki asks people if they could feel her white toenailed feet and see how Nicki twerks on her feet. Catastrophe arrives in the hotel when Banjo scolds her for not having large buttocks and Catastrophe tells that Joystick only invited her for the treasure on the bottom end of her legs with toes sticking out. Catastrope then takes her boots off to show her feet while Joystick is amazed by the bootless feet of Catastrophe. Future Ray arrives and asks Joystick what he's seeing. Joystick shows his guilt by saying "Nothing". Part 2 (released August 22, 2015) Toothy and his whole alliance arrive in the Sleep Inn Hotel when they freakishly see Nicki Minaj and Toy Chica in the hotel room. Nicki and Toy Chica tells them that they're invited by Joystick, one of Toothy's fellow objects alongside his alliance, The Free Smarters and Milkshake. Then Golfball, Fiery, Coiny, Tennis Ball, Puffball, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Pac-Man, the Pac-Ghosts, Mike, Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz arrive. Craig asked if the visitors wanted his Poop Casaroll. Wreck-It Ralph finds the new Poop Casaroll as "real poop". Vanellope says the poop is edibly fake but it doesn't stop Ralph from referring the casaroll as "real poop". Craig corrected Ralph as Sanjay says it's made out of "chocolate, crushed biscuits and peanuts". Book asks Chua how they were invited as Chua answers that he was using the Inviting Machine. The characters then set decorations for the party in the hotel. Part 3 (released August 29, 2015) The characters finally finished their decorations for their 1st Movie party. Alex Russo asks what their celebrating with the party. Sid thought it's Alex Russo's birthday. Milkshake scolds Sid that it isn't Alex's birthday when Freddy tells him it's the first film in the Character Insanity franchise. Joystick then breaks the fourth wall by asking why all of the characters are in the film. Roller Brawl stops Joystick from breaking the fourth wall. Chua asks how five of the Fart Islanders get to the Sleep Inn hotel and Alex Russo said they left Randl and Lollipop in charge of Fart Island. A video of them leaving Fart Island was shown. Not only did it feature Randl and Lollipop being in charge, it also features Alex Russo changing clothes, Carlos De Vil forcing Alex to wear shoes and MePhone 4 kicking Carlos in the TLC. Alex Russo, after the video finished, took her shoes off and, this time, threw them away. Pop Fizz smelled the stench of Alex Russo's feet but Nicki Minaj tells him she and Catastrophe's feet also stink. Match calls Golf Ball by the alias of "Dimples". Joystick is shocked to see Carlos De Vil in the video. Meanwhile in the TLC, Carlos found himself in the toilet that is found in the TLC and gets flushed. Suddenly, a portal inside the toilet traveled Carlos in the room for the show's third season's antagonists. Part 4 (released September 5, 2015 ) The other Season 3 antagonists greet with Carlos De Vil. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless got all the food from something called the "Magical Food Dispensor" (MFD for short). Pop Fizz got crazed up on the soda and was supposed to drink it all but Jet-Vac and Golf Ball worry if Pop Fizz gets fat and high in sugar. Then you find Cheesy from Inanimate Insanity II worrying if Pop Fizz's name changes into "Bouncing Fat". Finally, the characters started their party. You find the characters bouncing off the walls. Most of the characters are showing their dance moves, especially Nicki Minaj with their twerking. Catastrophe gets a foot massage from Joystick. Sanjay, Craig, Fiery, Coiny, Tennis Ball, Free Smarters, Coney, Pop Fizz and Mike the Ox eat most of the food. They end their hotel party by praising their first film to Character Insanity with fireworks, disco lasers and balloons. The end. Characters The characters are in order of appearance. Part 1 *Freddy Fazbear *Springtrap *Monkey *Hiccup *Joystick *Joltik *Anger *Banjo & Kazooie *Alex Russo *Sid the Science Kid *Snoopy *Harold Scales (on speaker) *Pencil *Bubble *Match *Ice Cube *Book *Ruby *Demi Lovato *Toy Chica *Nicki Minaj *Catastrophe *Future Ray Part 2 *Toothy *Paper Airplane *Flyswat *Golf Ball *Fiery *Coiny *Tennis Ball *Puff Ball *Wreck-It Ralph *Mike the Ox *Pop Fizz *Jet-Vac *Fix-It Felix *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Pac-Man *Pac-Ghosts *Chua Part 3 *Randl *Lollipop *Carlos De Vil *MePhone 4 Part 4 *Evie *Ludo *Raccoon *Luau LePunch *Banana Pants *Imposter Dan *Cheesy *Coney (same as Cheesy) The whole cast will appear when all parts are released. Soundtrack The music tracks are ordered by appearance of being used. *Kevin MacLeod - Hero Down (*): Used before the intro and when the Free Smarters arrived. *Electro-Light - Symbolism (*): The intro's track. *The Sounds of Spring - Bird Songs (*): The morning. *Sim Grenita - Whistle (*): Used when the contestants start inviting guests. *Grand Chase OST - Gorgon (*): Used when the Fart Islanders arrived. *Bauuer - Harlem Shake (*): Used when Joystick invited girls into the room. *Kevin MacLeod - Mining by Moonlight (*): Used when Nicki Minaj and Catastrophe arrived in Sleep Inn. More music tracks will be added when all parts are released. Trivia *This film is rated PG-13 despite Character Insanity being rated 14+. *CouyZ stated that the film is going to be better than Hotel Transylvania. *This film is made with Windows Live Movie Maker. *This film is the reason for the rest of the episodes to be released in September and October. Category:Films